Blind Love
by ladyvivinne
Summary: In the ruins of Midgar, a blind 10 is found. She is taken in by Yuffie and Cloud. But what happened to the girl, and why is she hanging on to a corpse?


Red XIII-M'Lady….

Lady Vivinne- Yes my pet. I do not own FF7.

Vincent- Lets go M'Lady

Midgar

3 Days after the Battle

Red XIII found her, a huddled ball holding on to a corpse. From what he could see, she had platinum hair and looked to be about 10 years old. Red XIII could hear her breathing, he knew she was alive. He went back to his companions Cloud and Yuffie.

Vincent had returned to his manor, saying he'd visit. Cid went home to patch things up with Shera. Barret and Tifa with Maureen had gone to see what they could salvage from the bar. Cait Sith had returned to the casino to see what needed to be done to get it going again.

"There is a child holding on to a corpse. I would have brought her with me, but I didn't want to give her a shock. Would you go and see what's wrong?"

Cloud nodded and walked towards the girl, he kneeled down and touched her shoulder. She scrunched more into a ball and whimpered. "It's okay. I won't hurt you, my name's Cloud; these are my friends Yuffie and Red XIII. Are you alright?"

The girl faced towards the sound. Yuffie gasped, Cloud and Red XIII flinched She was blind. "She's dead, he killed her." The girl whispered.

"How do you know a man killed her?" Cloud asked.

"The stress may have called that my child, are you alright otherwise?" Red XIII asked.

"I'm fine, he was going to kill me but something called him away. He said…he said he'd be b-back." She sobbed.

Yuffie wrapped her arms around her and gave her comfort. "It's okay, were headed back to my island."

"You have an island?" the girl asked.

"Well, it is my families. May I ask what your name is?"

"My name is Sapphire. Sapphire Turksky."

"My name is Yuffie Kisaragi, this is Cloud Strife, and this is Nanaki also known as Red XIII. We are going to my home to figure out what will happen next. You are welcome to join us."

Sapphire thought about it and simply said "Yes."

Wutai-a week later

Sapphire was adjusting, somewhat, to life in a ninja village. Red XIII had planned on returning to his home, but when he looked at Sapphire struggle, he couldn't. Red XIII went to talk to Yuffie.

He found her sitting by Cloud by a koi pond near the main house. "I would like to stay and help Sapphire. If that is okay with you?" Red XIII asked.

"We were just talking about that our selves. I have never dealt with someone with blindness before." Yuffie said."

We just need to take it slow. We should try and teach her self defense, if her father decides to hurt her." Red XIII explained.

"I can help with that!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Alright let's get started." Cloud said.

They found Sapphire sitting under a willow tree. "Hi." She said as they approached.

"Wow, you are getting good." Yuffie sat by her. "We would like to teach you self defense. What you ya think?"

Sapphire thought about it, "Yes. I would like that, before… before my mom died, she was teaching me to use a katana. I would like to start again."

"Alright we'll start tomorrow after breakfast."

After Breakfast

Training Court

Yuffie began by posting Sapphire's arms and legs into a Thai Chi position. "Alright I am going to move your arms in the pattern till you get it, than I will position your feet. Thai Chi will start this training by giving you inner balance and energy." Yuffie explained.

Sapphire struggled in the beginning but she was a fast learner, by the end of the practice session she had the pattern memorized.

"Tomorrow, we will start self defense. Alright?" Yuffie asked.

Sapphire smiled at her. "Yes Yuffie-sensei. " Sapphire giggled.

"Sensei, I like the sound of that." Yuffie giggled.

Cloud walked in to see Yuffie and Sapphire bent over with mirth. "What's so funny?"

Yuffie looked at him. "Nothing." She managed to say with a straight face before again bursting into giggles.

Cloud shook his head and left. He really did not want to know.

After Yuffie left, Sapphire continued to practice. She liked the movements, it calmed her mind and let push the horrible images.

The next day Yuffie started to teach her basic self-defense. As the days went by, Sapphire threw herself into training. She learned something new everyday. And everyday she riled more on her remaining senses to get by.

Days turned into weeks and the weeks into months. Sapphire started training with her katana again. As the months passed Sapphire started working with new weapons. She learned how to use daggers, Sais, and the glaive.

As Sapphire grew older, her body had matured into a young woman. She had high breasts, a narrow waist, and long legs. Many of the village boys followed her around like little lost puppies almost everyday. They never talked to her though, the last boy had tried had ended up in his bed for a week.

The seasons were changing, and with winds came a vistor.

Reveiw.. for this is my first fanfiction.

Vincent- You did wonderful my dear.

Laddy Vivinne- Thank you, sweetheart.


End file.
